


alone with you.

by zielschmerz



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, Study Date, soft wlw lesbians it makes my heart burst, uncertainty that every gay child goes through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielschmerz/pseuds/zielschmerz
Summary: study session. pining. kissing.orit's always been them against the world. (evan is out of the equation.)
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 276





	alone with you.

**Author's Note:**

> characters belong to atypical, but the story is mine. 
> 
> this is my first time in the atypical fandom. please be gentle with me, loves.

Izzie stretches across the bed, trying to take up as much space as possible while careful of the textbooks laid out around her. She tilts her head slightly away from the sunlight that had weaved through the window blinds. The room smells faintly of the licorice candy that she had brought over for their study session, and the only sound she can hear is from Casey’s pencil scribbling across the page.

“Iz,” Casey said in fond exasperation, “you said you were coming over to study but it’s been an hour, and you are still laying in the same position.”

She wonders why the way her nickname rolls off Casey’s tongue sounds _different_. A _good_ different. She can’t pinpoint what was so special about it, but she loves it. She loves that, every time she hears it, her heart does a little pinch and feels whole again.

“Biology isn’t that hard, Casey,” Izzie grabs one side of the strings dangling from Casey’s hoodie and begins toying with it. “I already finished studying for it before coming over.”

“What?” Casey looks up from her notes with disbelief. “No fucking way. You traitor!” She lifts the textbook from her lap and pretends to throw it at Izzie.

Izzie giggles and playfully shies away so she’s sitting across from Casey. Realizing how easily her smile comes whenever she’s with Casey, Izzie berates herself and attempts stop before she becomes an official train wreck.

“I’m sorry,” Izzie tries to be sincere, but the smile itching at the corner of her lips gives her away. “I swear I have a good reason.”

“No, you’re not and you really don’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m really not.” Izzie says, and she looks down at her hands trying to bullshit her way out of it. “However, I do have a really good reason though.”

“Yeah? What is it? Better be really good,” Casey teases as she leans back on her arms and waits for an answer.

Izzie racks her brain for a response that doesn’t end in I_’m actually in love with you_ or _I finished a whole week of review just so I can have a few more hours alone with you_. She was just about to give some lame answer about how _she’s just naturally smart_, and that _she’s totally here for emotional support _until she glances up and – God, she knows she’s fucked. Absolutely _fucked_.

She couldn’t tear her eyes away, and that familiar pinch in her chest is back. This time, it’s as if it couldn’t stop and her heart feels seconds away from exploding. It’s beating so fast it _hurts._

“Well?” Casey says as her eyes dance with mirth, and a stream of sunlight has cascaded across her features, leaving her hair a hint lighter as if someone poured honey over her curls. She looks ethereal, and it takes Izzie’s breath away.

How fucking idiotic is she that she believes she can just swallow her feelings and pretend that she wasn’t in love with her best friend? Or, believe that she could ever stop thinking about her favorite person in the world?

“Izzie,” Casey calls out her full name this time, “are you okay?”

The tone of Casey’s voice becoming worried once she realizes something is off and Izzie isn’t saying anything.

The ache in Izzie’s chest burns, and it feels worse than that time she had chugged half a bottle of vodka from her mom’s secret stash when she was fourteen. Izzie knows she’s barely blinking, and she can feel her eyes starting to water.

“I-“ Izzie starts, but the lump in her throat makes it hard to speak. “I guess I was doing it because I wanted-“ and she cuts off here because she couldn’t bring herself to say any more.

It’s so _hard_. It’s _so hard_ to just _**say it**_. Why is it so hard?

She tilts her head up and tries to blink away the tears. Taking a shuddering breath, Izzie looks down and locks eyes with Casey. Her eyes shimmering with unshed tears and mouth attempting to silence the unspoken words of love.

“Talk to me, Iz.” Casey pleads, panicking because she’s never seen Izzie on the verge of breaking. “What’s wrong?”

She couldn’t bring herself to talk, and Izzie feels like she is suffocating. The room that had otherwise felt comfortable and soothing an hour ago now feels like it’s closing in on her. It’s like a box that’s getting smaller by the second, and the longer she doesn’t talk, the more she sees the concern starts to etch itself into Casey’s face. It breaks her heart.

“I wanted to spend more time with you,” Izzie starts. “away from distractions. Away from everyone. Just you and me. I would pull hundreds of all-nighters if I have to, if it meant I can have one more hour alone with you.”

Izzie can see the surprise in Casey’s eyes, and she can already sense Casey’s fight-or-flight pinging off the charts. Looking down, Izzie can’t bear to see Casey walk from her again, not after their almost kiss after Casey’s birthday party and watching her kissing Evan like she should’ve kissed her.

“Why?” Casey’s voice coming out no louder than a whisper.

“God,” Izzie lets out a watery laugh, “you know why.” The resignation in her voice apparent, and she feels like she’s tip-toeing on the railing of a skyscraper – One step away from utter destruction.

The silence permeated every corner of this room, and Izzie can feel her anxiety rising with each breath taken. Oddly enough, the only thing in her mind was Sam’s mantra of penguin subcategories.

_Adelie, Chinstrap, Emperor, Gentoo._

_Adelie, Chinstrap, Emperor, Gentoo._

_Adelie, Chinstrap, Emperor, Gentoo._

_Adelie, Chinstrap- and oh._

Casey is leaning toward her with a renewed sense of purpose in her eyes, and Izzie is scared to even breathe. Afraid that one small movement would trigger Casey into fleeing, and this thing between them would shatter.

They’re so close. So close that Izzie can feel Casey’s gentle breath on her lips and smell the licorice that Casey has undoubtedly finished earlier. Her eyes are now finding it difficult to focus on Casey’s eyes with this distance between them, so she focused on the next best thing – her lips.

“I know, Iz,” Casey says quietly, “It’s always been you and me.”

Upon hearing her words, Izzie let out a breath she was holding and looked at Casey with bright eyes of loving affection. The room was getting warmer, and Izzie couldn’t help it but bite her lips because she is so, so close to Casey that she’s feeling heady off Casey’s presence.

It feels like the world righted itself when Casey pushed past that last invisible barrier between them and kissed her. Izzie can still taste the licorice on the tip of Casey’s tongue, and it’s almost intoxicating to have both her favorite candy and favorite person in one. When they’ve kissed for the first time, it felt like love – no more hesitation, no more uncertainty, and all the more adoration.

And later on when someone asks if she believes this love will be enough, she’ll laugh and nod without question because that’s just the way it’s always been –

It’s them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me @ heyluthor on tumblr or send prompts so I can write more of them falling in love because they’re so fucking soft it breaks my heart.


End file.
